<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雷人的鳕鱼乙女带球跑追妻火葬场 by harmonica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629170">雷人的鳕鱼乙女带球跑追妻火葬场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica'>harmonica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雷。天雷。因为是卡文时拿来复健找手感不过脑子的产物，所以完全就是雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>脑洞源于和阿茶的小窗口嗨，故事前情太长，简单来说就是圣殿鳕鱼在打据点的战场偷偷救了刺客时期的恋人刺客妹子，把重伤的妹子捡回去养伤，仔细照顾。但是不愿意让她回去再投入战斗，不希望再一次看到奄奄一息的她，所以算是有半强迫的囚禁要素吧，就把人关到他离开殖民地找盒子的前夜。知道自己理亏，知道自己成为圣殿骑士后所做的一切不会被她原谅了，所以离开前夜把钥匙放在她枕边，连句道别的话也没说，出发去找盒子了。</p><p>五年后，在难得的空闲间隙，在某个小镇，偶遇了冷淡的妹子……和一个四岁的小盆友。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我第一次看见我父亲，是在我四岁那年，在家附近的一条小巷里。此前我一直没有“父亲”这个概念。在那之后其实……也没有。</p><p>　　四岁，那些事情我还是记得很清楚。</p><p>　　那时我正蹲在巷尾，脸上、身上全是泥巴，哭得脏兮兮的，努力用手挡在脸前，挡住投掷向我的小石块，额头有些被擦伤，渗出了血丝，妈妈看见会难过的。没有父亲的野孩子。他们一直这样叫我的。可我做错了什么？</p><p>　　他就是那时候出现在我面前的。就在我蹲在地上护着自己的脑袋时，他出现了。我蜷缩着，视野只有我脚下的一方土地，我不知道他做了什么。等那些泥沙不再撒在我头上，我才敢抬起头来。我看见他站在我面前，低声和我说“没事了”。</p><p>　　他看见我眼睛时有一瞬间的出神。</p><p>　　从来没有大人会管小孩子之间的“打打闹闹”。我从来没见过他。这座小镇的人也就这些，所有人我都认识，所有人都知道，小帕特里克没有父亲。</p><p>　　“这儿的小孩怎么这样……”他嘟囔着，弯下腰，把我从地上拉起来。除了母亲，从来没人这样帮我敢跑那些人，我扁了扁嘴，鼻子一酸，眼泪又想冒出来。他啧了一声，拉起我的手，带我走出这条小巷。</p><p>　　我还是忍不住哭了起来。他往我嘴里塞了一颗糖，我打着哭嗝，肩膀一抖一抖。</p><p>　　“小朋友，你知不知道……”他耐心地想要问我邻近的那个村落怎么走，可我只顾着哭泣，完全没法给他指路。他语气渐渐不耐烦起来，“回家找你爸爸哭去吧。”</p><p>　　他突然停住了脚步。我依然往前走着，差点踢到一颗石子摔倒在地。</p><p>　　“妈妈！”我抬起头，看见母亲站在小径路牌旁。我挣脱了他的手，跌跌撞撞地往前跑去，扑到母亲的腿上，揪着她的裙摆。我胡乱地用她长长的围裙擦着脸上的泥巴。“我饿了！”我忍着哭腔，大声说。</p><p>　　我还担心母亲会来问我身上的污渍和额头的擦伤，她会伤心的。但她没有说什么，只是沉默地牵起我的手，带着我转身就走。啊……刚才那个人，我捏了捏母亲的手，和她说：“刚刚有个人……”</p><p>　　那个男人突然喊了一声我母亲的名字。</p><p>　　我感觉到母亲的手僵住了。她用力把我的手握得更紧。</p><p>　　“我们走吧。”她对我说，没有回头，也没有停住脚步，甚至走得更急了些。我迈着小短腿，跟不上母亲的脚步。她没有犹豫，一把把我抱起抱在怀里。趴在母亲的肩上，我看见那个男人焦急地追了上来。</p><p>　　我从来没发现，我母亲走路还能这么快。<br/>　　</p><p>　　他追上了。他拦在我母亲身前，哑着声音念着我母亲的名字，而她没有任何回应，只是把我抱得更紧了些。</p><p>　　“你去哪儿了。你……这些年你过得好吗？”</p><p>　　他想要伸出手，我感到母亲抱着我的手臂颤抖了一下，她往后退了一步。</p><p>　　他的手顿在半空，悻悻地垂下来。“妈妈……”我有些担心地喊了一声。</p><p>　　那个人看向了我。我也愣愣地看着他的脸。</p><p>　　我这才注意到，他长得好凶啊……眼睛那儿还有一道疤。难怪母亲害怕他。</p><p>　　他吞咽了一下，呼吸有些沉重。“他是不是……”</p><p>　　母亲开口了，终于。她的一只手臂护着我，一副警惕又戒备的模样，她的气息变得急促而紊乱。“现在与你无关了，谢伊·寇马克。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　让我母亲伤心的人都是坏人。<br/>　　我讨厌他。<br/>　　<br/>　　那天，在那个人离开之后，母亲甩上屋门，像是长长舒出一口气。我不安又恐惧，勾着她的手指，“妈妈……？”<br/>　　她缓缓坐在椅子上，把我抱在怀里，下巴搁在我的发顶，似是在发抖，又像是在啜泣。她没有发出声音，只有透过她身体传来的颤栗。<br/>　　过了好一会儿，她才把我放下，又像平日一般，温柔又坚定。“好了，自己去把衣服拿到浴室吧，我先给你烧水。”<br/>　　晚上，她照常坐在我的小床边给我念一篇童话故事，俯身亲亲我的额头。“晚安，亲爱的。”她说。我揪住了她的衣袖，在她脸上用力亲了一口。<br/>　　“妈妈晚安，不要难过了。”<br/>　　她愣了一下，露出一个微笑。“好的，妈妈不难过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　过了几天，我又在路上遇到了那个人。<br/>　　我蹲在一棵树下，挖着蚂蚁窝。一团什么东西从树上掉下来，砸着我的头。我捡起来，是一只纸叠的小青蛙。<br/>　　我抬起头，那个人坐在树上，又朝我扔了一颗苹果，我下意识的拿手稳稳接住。我气鼓鼓地，转身就走。<br/>　　“哎？”他从树上跳下来，“怎么看见我就跑。”<br/>　　“你是个坏人，”我大声说，把手里的苹果扔向他的脸，他很轻巧便躲开了，苹果滚到了地上，“我不和你说话。”<br/>　　“你妈妈这样告诉你的？”<br/>　　“没有。但让我妈妈哭的人就是坏人。”我叉着腰，用力昂着头，看着这个长得很高、很高的男人。<br/>　　他沉默了一会，才说：“这么大了，连打架也不会，只能站着被人打。你会爬树吗？”<br/>　　我哽住了，脸涨得通红，“要你管！”<br/>　　他提溜着我的衣领，把我拎到树旁，不顾我挣扎着手脚在他身上踢来踢去。“来，爬上去，别怕摔，我会在下面接住你的。”<br/>　　“我不！我不听你的。”<br/>　　他拎着我，直接把我举高放在树干上，松开了手。重心突然的下坠让我呜哇叫出了声，我慌忙紧紧扒住粗糙的树皮，才没有继续往下滑。<br/>　　“加油啊，小伙子。”他没有如他所说的那样，摊开双手站在下边时刻准备接着我，而是像没事人一样，原地坐下，揪了几根草开始玩儿，看着我扒拉在树干上。<br/>　　我快要气哭了，哪儿有成年人还欺负小孩。妈妈是对的，让妈妈伤心的人都是坏人。<br/>　　<br/>　　我用了一个下午的时间试图从树上挪动，每次只能挪动一小点，还必须死死抱住树干，我害怕失去了依附的力量我就会从树上掉下来。我只是想从树上爬回地面，可不知道是什么地方出了错，我一直在往上爬着，直到我颤巍巍地趴在伸出的树枝上，看着离自己越来越远的地面，我终于大哭起来。<br/>　　“呜哇哇——！”<br/>　　那个可恶的男人终于站起身，举高双臂，把挂在树枝上的我抱了下来。<br/>　　“真棒，真棒，你自己学会了爬树。”他揉乱我的头发，我把鼻涕都蹭在他的衣服上。“以后再被人欺负你就可以跑到树上了，下次我教你怎么还手。来，你的奖励。”他拿出一只草叶编成的小兔子，递给我。<br/>　　“快回家吃饭吧。”他说。<br/>　　草茎居然也能编出小兔子。我问他：“那你什么时候教我还手？”<br/>　　“下次，下次一定。”他含糊地答道，又轻松地爬到树上，摘了几只苹果，跳下来递给我，“带回去和你妈妈一起吃。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我回到家时，母亲在做晚饭。我跑去把几只苹果洗干净，摆在了果盘里。她瞥见我手里拎着的草叶编成的小兔子时，神色突然变得不对劲。<br/>　　“谁给你的。”她生硬地问。<br/>　　“那、那天的那个人……”我像做了坏事被母亲撞破一般，把手背到身后，生怕她会让我扔掉它。我很喜欢小兔子。<br/>　　“……”她没有露出笑容。过了一会，还是叹了口气。<br/>　　“吃饭前记得洗手。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“寇马克叔叔？”在他告知了我他的名字后，我这样叫他。<br/>　　“……”他的脸皱了起来，神色十分地，难以形容。他连忙摆摆手，“请别这样叫我，求你了。”<br/>　　“那……先生？”我说。他又陷入了沉思，“叫我谢伊吧。”他用力把我的脸揉捏成一团。<br/>　　我朝他龇牙咧嘴，真是个讨厌的大人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来吧，”他扔给我一把木剑。对于那时我的年龄来说，这把剑还是有些重了。我沉甸甸地接着它，它拉着我的手臂直往下坠。<br/>　　木剑很新，很粗糙，似乎是刚刚削成的。<br/>　　他抽出了腰间的长剑，没有多余的动作，干净利落地从空中劈下。“看清楚了吗？”他问我。我点点头。“很好，重复我刚才的动作。”<br/>　　我别别扭扭地双手握着剑柄，学着他的样子，重复了一遍。他握住我手腕，帮我调整了一下姿势，“再来，重复个两百遍吧。”<br/>　　“什么——？两百遍！你不是说要教我打架吗！”我有种上当受骗的感觉。<br/>　　他摸摸我的头，“就你这小身板，先把身体协调练好了，再说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　在我辛辛苦苦汗流浃背地做着挥剑练习时，谢伊又坐在草地上，揪着地上的草茎，手里继续编着些什么。不仅如此，他还有一句没一句地问着我些话，关于我的，关于我母亲的，分散着我的注意力。当我不留神时，他又会走到我身后，使劲拍我的肩膀。木剑从我手中滑落，他又会开始数落我不专心。<br/>　　狡猾的大人！！有种你别问我妈的事啊！<br/>　　那些草叶编成的小玩意是我的奖励，谢伊很擅长做这些。可每次我回家，母亲看着那些小玩意时的眼神总是怪怪的。有一次，她拿起谢伊用草叶编成的戒指，沉默了很久。那是我不喜欢玩的，我还是喜欢小兔子，小狗这些。<br/>　　她一直知道我去找谢伊的事情，但没阻止。<br/>　　她发呆的次数又多了。<br/>　　平日里，他都是把我送到路口，远远地目送着母亲给我开门。偶尔练到天快黑了，谢伊会把我亲自送回家门口。母亲在一开始看见他的时候，会把我拉进门内，迅速关上门，只留他站在门外，半句招呼都没能说出口。<br/>　　后来久了，母亲顶多对他点一下头，也没有给他一个多余的眼神。<br/>　　再过了一段时间，等我的揍人训练可以进入下一阶段时，谢伊总算能和我母亲说上话了。<br/>　　“……你瘦了。”<br/>　　母亲搂住我的肩膀，瞥了他一眼，终于对他有所回应。“嗯，气的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　有一次快天黑时，下起了雨，我拉着谢伊就往家里跑，躲雨。母亲开门时，看见的就是全身湿淋淋的谢伊，和用谢伊的外套盖住脑袋的我。<br/>　　“进来吧。”她说。我把顶着的外套塞到谢伊手里，走进了家门。谢伊很自觉地，转身走进雨幕里。<br/>　　“……我三秒后关门。三——”<br/>　　他惊喜地转过了头。而我母亲已经转身回屋里了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我现在非常确定，谢伊就是想接近我母亲。<br/>　　他解下头发，肩上披着毛巾，哆嗦着在壁炉前暖和着身子，湿淋淋的外套和上衣正挂起来烘干。母亲在厨房里准备着晚饭，他即使在壁炉前，也仍探着头往厨房的方向望去。<br/>　　我在角落玩着我的小玩意们，谢伊擦干了头发上的水，走到我身后，“你妈妈还没扔这些东西？”<br/>　　我头也不抬，回答他：“没有啊。噢……她扔了一个，你编的那个草环戒指。”<br/>　　<br/>　　晚饭也有谢伊的一份，这个事实令他有些不敢相信。<br/>　　他眼睛好像都亮了起来，目不转睛盯着我母亲，活像隔壁邻居家那条爱摇尾巴的狗狗。母亲始终没有看他，沉默地低头咬着面包。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>